REDEMPTION
by mag.mell.37
Summary: Magmel rises and threatens to destroy the univers but he needs the power of the key in order to do that….he sets his eyes on DAN KUSO who ,he thinks has the last piece of sacred orb. Magmel succeded in capturing DAN…What will the brawlers do to save their precious leader and break him out of magmels spell? Or will he be magmels forever...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Set after the bakugan season 4 bakugan mechtanium surge.**

**My first story. Hope you like it**

_SUMMARY_

Magmel rises and threatens to destroy the univers but he needs the power of the key in order to do that….he sets his eyes on DAN KUSO who ,he thinks has the last piece of sacred orb. Magmel succeded in capturing DAN…What will the brawlers do to save their precious leader and break him out of magmels spell?

_CAPTER 1_

"_**MAGMEL SPEAKING TO THE BATTLE BRAWLERS **__"_

No wonder searching for the KEY was useless , it was sealed inside KUSO'S body the whole time. How cruel of the SACRED ORB to do such a thing. Drawing out the KEY from his body will only result in losing it forever. In edition to that, if he can't reach a level sufficient for him to handle the KEY , it wouldn't activate.

At the same time if someone came to take the KEY , they couldn't lay a finger on to the sacred orb kindness.

" _**MAGMEL CAME VERY CLOSE TO DAN, WHO WAS STANDING IN A MAGIC CIRCLE…HE PUT HIS HANDS AROUND HIS SHOULDERS…...**__."_

However the treasure is just rotting away at this point. Right now , kuso is merely a storerage tank drawing in asnd collecting the power from the battles. There's also no technique capable of stimulating the activation of that power. But that's where I come in . I'm the Gate and the only one to handle the key. Isn't that great batlle brawlers? **HAHAHAHHAHAHA….**

"**MAGMELS LAUGH REACHED THE EVERY CORNER OF THE SECRET RUINS****"**

_MARUCHOS PROV_

I could see that look on shuns face…..dan was in trouble and we had to save him….. Shun was getting frustrated as every second passed by. I felt that pain too but since dan and shun had been friends eversince they were 5 , it was nothing compare the pain shun was feeling. Paige and rafe were dealing with the chaos bakugan outside the temple . they believed hat we can save dan and that's what we are going to do…

DON'T WORRY DAN WE ARE COMING TO SAVE YU…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO GUYZ…THIS IS MY NEW CHAPTER…..IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER…IN THE PREVOUS CHAPTER, DAN KUSO IS CAPTURED BY MAGMEL. HE TELLS THE BATTLE BRAWLERS ABOUT THE KEY AND THE GATE**__._

…_._

_SHUNS POV_

I saw with anger and frustration at Magmel… How dare he lay a finger on DAN…..I saw the pale look on Dan's face…he was as pale as a ghost….his chocolate brown eyes….his irises were dull, flat disks of chocolate brown color without any detail, highlights, reflections or even pupils. Heavy eyelids surmount the altered eyes, and drifted into a half-closed position.

I shouted to Dan to snap out of it….but to no avail. He was just standing there... hopelessly... waiting to be saved…

**IT HURTS; IT HURTS **so badly to see Dan like this….if only had we trusted him and hadn't left him alone on gundalia this would never have happened. It was all my fault …ALL MY FAULT…

Tears came in my eyes….I tried to pull them back but couldn't. Marucho stared at me … but I know he understood.

RANDOM POV

The moon started to become dark…..it was the lunar eclipse…..the brawlers were surprised, the bakugan started to feel weak and tied.

"It's almost time", Magmel said. He walked towards Dan…the magic circle began to glow.

Magmel activated the key within Dan, Dan's body started to glow…brawlers could see the pain inside Dan's eyes that the key was causing. But they were hopeless … they wouldn't do anything. Magmel had taken control of Dan. They were at his mercy.

Dan started to scream in pain….the power of the key was too much for Dan to handle…he already had weak control over the key which gave magmel the opportunity to exploit its powers to the fullest.

MAGMEL'S POV 

I watched with wonders as my goal was about to be fulfilled with great excellence…..

I saw Kuso scream in pain as he began to bring out the hidden powers of the key …. I must say torturing Kuso was my favorite dish….I was tor torturing him…..I never felt better.

I saw Kuso finally calming down a little bit…..the magic circle was burning around KUSO…I came closer to him…the power of the key was damn too wonderful.

The lunar eclipse was in perfect position. Kuso was nearly quiet now. The markings on the magic circle began to cover Dan's body….. Invoking the powers of the key from inside. I could see his legs trembling under the keys pressure. It was just so beautiful… just so wonderful….

MARUCHOS POV 

I analyzed the keys power on my Baku meter. It seems that it was taking shape in a form of some kind of barrier to keep the outsiders out. That meant that well cannot attack magmel or save Dan. The barrio was becoming stronger every second .

I saw shun running towards Dan in despair and pain . I shouted at him."shun stop. It's no use, the barrio will burn you" but he didn't listened, as he was about to touch the barrier a massive blast hit in front of shun in order to keep him away.. Shun fall several meters from Dan.

I had never seen a blast with such concentrated power…except for Drago's and razaniod's blasts. I looked up in horror hoping that the attacker would not end up being Magmel's reinforcements.

I couldn't believe my eyes what I saw was a gigantic ship….dimension destroyer…spectra's dimension destroyer. On top of it stood spectra and heliox….ready to fire…

It sure was nice to them both again.

SPECTRAS PROV 

I saw our worst enemy magmel alongside Dan. I must say he was truly an enemy to be recognized. I hated what he had done to Dan. Dan saved me in the past. Helping him now was the perfect THANKYOU I could give. But I had to destroy that barrier first if I had to proceed any further.

I looked at heliox . it was time for action. Ability activate, "infinity heliox " I shouted.Multiple attacks begin to merge and ended in a final blast….

my attack hit the barrier hard . I would see its pieces starting to broke out. There was a cool smile on my face as the brawlers wondered at my might…..BUT my smile changed into a grin..as the barrier fall I would see blood coming from the mouth of the one who showed me the bright path?

…

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT…YOU GUYZ ARE WELCOME TO GIVE ME IDEAS IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU DO **_____


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI GUYZ …. THIS IS MY 3**__**RD**__** CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I HOPE THIS ONE IS FREE OF MISTAKES, Fragrant Rose …. **_______________

_**LATELY, IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, MAGMEL SUCCESSFULLY ACTIVATES THE KEY WITHIN DAN. SPECTRA ARRIVE TO JOIN THE PARTY BUT IT SEEMS THINGS ARE TAKING A RATHER DIFFICULT TURN FOR OUR HEROS.**_

….

SHUNS POV

My vision was completely blurred, thanks to the attack I took. Everything was rather dark but I would see yellow, bright, shining sparkles falling down like snow.

I was so tried…..s-so ti-ied….need to sleep. **NO!...**. Dan I have got to save Dan. I opened my eyes, wide and clear. I didn't care I as hurt. All I thought was how to get to Dan.

When I stood up. I saw the shining pieces revealing them to be the part of the barrier that Dan had created. I must say it was a glorious sight of wonders. I was so deeply indulged in watching them fall down that I hadn't noticed spectra's presence or Dan's injuries. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulders as I heard the word "are you okay. My friend". I turned around to see none other than spectra himself. I gently nodded my head and said "I'm fine. Thanks for the blast". A smile broke on both of our faces. It was sure nice to be working together with him again.

I looked at Dan. He looked really pale and weak as if spectra's attack had hit him instead. I was really shocked. I saw the thin line of blood coming from his mouth. His eyes showed clear tiredness and exhaustion. Then I looked towards Magmel, how a person can be that cold and dark. Dan was hurt and he didn't even care?

DANS POV IN HIS MIND

My body hurts like hell. It was like every cell in my body was aching and was ripping apart. If I could scream I would have done it already but I guess I didn't have enough power in my body to even do that. My legs were trembling and my vision was already blurred. Man I am so pathetic. "Shun, marucho…please save me. It hurts. It hurts so badly". By now I had realized that the barrier that freak Magmel had made me to create was connected to me. This was just crazy. The experience of being controlled like a puppet wasn't nice at all. I couldn't move my body, like as if they were frozen under an overwhelming force. I couldn't move my eyes, all I could see the barrier being broken apart. Beyond the barrier I could see their pain…..shun's pain. I didn't want this to happen…i-ts its all my fault…..tears began to fall down on my face forming two tiny streams of tears. If I only would have not been that arrogant and listened to them this would never have happen. Because of me now Magmel is going to destroy everything. It's all my fault…..

I could sense Magmel's presence behind me. I know he wasn't going to stop until he hasn't completed his stupid plans…but why me?

MARUCHOS POV

I was greatly shocked at Dan's tears. It was a sign that Dan was still resisting Magmel's control. Maybe we can still save him. He was still fighting from inside, telling us to save him.

By now the entire barrier had fallen apart. I saw Dan's body trembling as if he was going to collapse any instance. I needed to think of a plan and quick before Dan give up resisting Magmel's control…

"Wait….Magmel's control….? That's it..." I shouted. I was indulged in my own thought that I didn't saw shun and spectra coming towards me.

"Hey Marucho. You got a plan?" spectra asked, and that broke me out of my deep concentration. "Ya, but I am not sure it's going to work perfectly….or even work." I had a disappointed look on my face hoping that I don't mess things up even more than they already are.

"But we still have to try." Shun said. I was shocked by his determination to save Dan. At least one of us is in burning spirits. I thought. I told them about my plan. We still had the chance to save Dan. All we now needed to do was to take Magmel down. Magmel was controlling Dan, if can defeat him or at least stop him from controlling Dan we can bring our Dan back.

"That may actually work." Spectra nodded. "Let's get to work Gus. Things are going to be tough from now on."

"Yes, Master Spectra ", Gus bowed as he and Vulcan took their positions. I was still surprised at Gus's loyalty towards Spectra, I just wish the bond that had until now been holding the bakugan battle brawlers together would heel after all this madness is over.

DAN'S POV

"**HAHAHAHA!" **Magmel gave an evil laugh that nearly froze my skin. It's been 6 years since we formed the bakugan battle brawlers. We fought Naga, defeated zenohald and ended the war between gundalia and neathia, but never had I experienced fear that badly …. True fear.

The tears that were already dripping down my face intensified as I heard Magmel coming closer to me. The literally became the tears of fear. I don't know why I have started to fear him so much lately, but there was a certain darkness inside of him that always chilled my skin.

By then magmel was standing in front of me laughing at my tears….

"Well well, what do we have here "he said as his eyes started to glow red. " I am surprised that your heart still resists. But don't worry soon there wouldn't be any left for you to resists...hahahaha."He laughed while lifting my chin with his hand so that I may gaze at his hypnotizing eyes. Ya, like I had any other choice.

_**A well guy that's it…I hope you enjoy it… got a stupid school session tomorrow…so see ya... **_____________


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI GUYS SOORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. MY EXAMZ WERE SERIOUSLY KILLING ME FOR GOOD.**_

_**SO DIDN'T FIND THE TIME TO WRITE A NEW HERE IT IS.I HOPE YPU GUYS LIKE IT.**_

_CHAP 4_

_IN GUNDALIA'S BATTLE FIELD_

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwww "said Paige frustrated. " These things just keep coming like cockroaches. They just wouldn't stop."

"I agree." nodded rafe, as a sign of agreement. "But we cannot let them get to the sacred ruins. Shun and Marucho are counting on us to lure this chaos bakugan away from the ruins so that they can deal with Mag Mel"

"That freak makes me sick. How dare he lay a finger on our boss man? "Shouted Paige while clenching her fist in front of her face.

"Well I am glad you feel that way. But I thought you didn't like him. You even called him mad when he told us about gundalia being attacked "rafe said while letting out a small smile.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves, because you just did pal "Paige said while shouting at rafe.

"Enough talking more brawling. Let's go "Rafe said teasingly.

"**Bakunano spare Hagan**. Destroy. Go Wolfurio."

"**Bakunano Sling pike. **Destroy. Go Bolderone."

Rafe and Paige both launched there bakunano. "O ya baby I'm ready to rock." Bluffed Bolderone.

"In the name of the Castle Knights I will fight till the end "roared Wolfurio.

"Let's go, Ability activate Lance Giess." Shouted Rafe as his Ability card began to shine.

"Ability activate Bolt Motion "Paige shouted.

REN'S POV

Bolderone and Wolfurio launched their attack with full fury toward those damn chaos bakugan. These mindless creatures have managed to enter the capital and they were burning it down. Suddenly a voice echoed into my ears "Ability Activate Chaos control ".

I saw a bolt of intense lightening hitting the ground hard, nearly shacking it. I saw as they felt an overwhelming surge of lightening and pain passing through every muscle and cell in their bodies. They fell down on the ground hard groaning in pain.

"Rafe, Paige "as I shouted they both fell down from their partner's shoulders and landed on their backs, mourning in pain. I narrowed my eyes to see who the new comer was "A GUNDALIAN ".

Then another voice invaded my mind. A female voice through. She ordered her chaos bakugan to deal with the mobile assaults. "_Ya right as if she think she can take them all on. " _I thought in my mind. My thought left me as quickly it had come.

One shot, just one attack and they were all gone. What overwhelming power. She was for my surprise a NEATHIAN.

I stared at the gundalian. He had marks on his chest resembling that freak Mag Mel's eyes. He had silver hair as a golden hard structure ran down his shoulders. I didn't recognize him. I didn't recognize this gundalian. How is that even possible? "Who are you"? I shouted at him. He turned his golden lizard like eyes fixed on me and just stared. After a couple of minutes he broke the silence. "That's none of your business." What the heck! I had mixed thoughts about the events that were closely changing shape. A familiar voice bought me back to reality. It was Paige's. "Ability Activate Ultimate Impact" Bolderone attacked the chaos bakugan with massive pace and power knocking nearly 20 to 25 bakugan at once. I could see the pain and anger on her face. What would have I expected, she was a Gundalian like me after all.

RANDOM POV

"How dare you pathetic creatures attacked my home. " Paige roared. "I and rest of the Gundalian will crush you like an insect."

"You pathetic girl. You don't stand a chance against the might of Master Mag Mel. Soon you will watch Master Mag Mel's glory as he devour your precious Dan Kuso. He will finish you out with such magnificent beauty. This kind of destruction and chaos is so beautiful." The Neathian said with an evil grin and flipped her hair in such a manner that it reminded Paige of someone familiar. Someone from Bakugan Interspace. But it wouldn't ring the bells as she was by overcome by rage and anger.

"Let me show you brawlers what Master Mag Mel's power that he gave us really is, insects." The unknown gundalian raised his right arm up high and some kind of bracelet began to glow on his waist.

The sky became dark. The dark clouds began circling round and round. A flash of blue light began to glow and then lightening followed it. A gigantic robotic maniac began to emerge from the shadows known as Mechtogan. "Rise Mechtogan Venexus." Said the gundalian. A blue Mechtogan stood in front of them. Its great might trembled the ground as it landed.

"THE SECRET RUINS OF GUNDALIA"

SHUN'S POV

I saw as his eyes widened and his pupils and irises shrincked without a single reflection in them. Dan stood still without a single damn movement of any of his muscles. I swear I saw him close his eyes for a moment due to dizziness and weakness and nodded so downwardly that he was about to faint. Mag Mel caught him in such a way that his head rested on his golden, jeweled armor and red mark began to shine on his forehead and a dark red aura began to envelope Dan. It seems Mag Mel was doing something else than just paralyzing and hypnotizing Dan's body like he had done before , now it was different , now it seemed that Mag Mel was now trying to bring forth the devastating power of the key. His passing out for a couple of moment confirmed my theory as Dan himself couldn't control the power of the key.

After a few moments Dan woke up. The aura that had enveloped Dan before now intensified. Mag Mel held him in an upward position. His face had completely no emotion on it. His pupils were bright red which clearly showed Danger, Glowing Eyes of Doom.

Plus his Glowing Eyes Of Doom which clearly marked Danger. Now Dan was probably even more dangerous than Mag Mel himself. His mind was now shut with no chance of getting him back to normal by pity talks.

**MAN ! NOW THAT WAS EXHAUSTING. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER…. NOW I FINALLY HAD A NEW IDEA TO WRITE A NEW STORY SO THIS UPLOAD WAS REALLY LATE. WELL SEE YOU GUYZ NEXT TIME GUYZ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO GUYS. IT HAS BEEN LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY, SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WAS REALLY WORKING ON MY NEW STORY "A RIFT BETWEEN TIMES". I HAD TO CONTINUE THIS DUE TO THE KIND REQUEST OF sailorlyoko4life .SO THERE IT IS, THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ^.^**

Previously, Rafe and Paige are trying their best to hold back the chaos bakugan from reaching the ruins, but are outnumbered as 2 mysterious characters show up revealing their powers to summon the massive race called Mechtanogans, Just like Dan Kuso and Magmel. Magmel himself on the other hand has his own plans to fulfill with Dan Kuso by his side and under his control.

SHUN P.O.V

Glowing eyes of doom always means danger. When you see them hmhmhmhm just run. That's the quickest way to get of the messed out situation that you are stuck in. well I'm not like others. There is no way I am going to leave Dan alone in the hands of that freak. That freak does not own Dan but he talks like Dan's some kind of toy that Magmel owns. It's so irritating. Dan has his own free will but ever since that jerk Magmel arrived and rose to power that free will has been snubbed bad. First he tortured Dan mentally and gave birth to mistrust and doubt about the brawlers and his friends in his heart and doubt about Dan in ours. Then when Dan gained control of his powers, Magmel played him, played him like a juju doll and even we fell for his tricks. Now it's even worse. He had done something to Dan and the worst part is that we don't know what he did.

It made my blood boil and my grip on my fist so tightened that I thought blood would be dripping from them. Marucho's plan had failed too. Hus plan was to defeat Magmel in order to save Dan as they both are psychically connected with each other. Hit two birds with one stone I guess. But I don't think that will work now. Now the situation was completely different. Every time we try to attack Magmel that creep surely use Dan to defend himself. He knows we can't hit Dan.

By the evil look of Magmel's evil eyes, I guessed that he was going to make Dan battle us. This is both good and bad at the same time. Good because Dan doesn't have a bakugan while under Magmel's control. Drago was on our side. Bad because we of all the people don't want to hurt Dan or battle him. Dan had hundred percent chances of getting hurt if he battled without a bakugan or even without Drago. That was just crazy.

Right now Helios was the only bakugan who was in its bakugan form. Talien and Tri-Star were in their ball form, observing the situation, oh! And I totally forgot about the goldilocks, hmhmhmhm I mean Gus. Well his bakugan was in its real form too. And did I mentioned that heliox was now a darkus bakugan but still he argues that he has pyrus bakugan's blood running through his veins. I guess he even now has pyrus bakugan pride.

We all were mixed in our own personal thoughts but each had a common thought of interest Dan. Finally that creep broke the silence. "Why so down Brawlers? The battle isn't over just yet specially for you. This is, how can I say, just the beginning." He said with a taunting tone in his voice and a creepy laugh followed his words that made my blood boil and skin shiver both at the same time. My skin shivered at the phrase "just the beginning", I knew it was true deep inside of me but I wasn't just ready to admit it. That creep show had hurt so many people too much lately specially Dan and this was just the beginning for him. I closed my eyes shut tightly and looked away when that awful memory came back into my head even through it was barely welcomed. The time when Dan was captured.

"**START OF FLASHBACK"**

**{This flashback contains shun's p.o.v as it is his memory, of Couse he is telling you his story with his point of view.}**

_The battle brawlers minus Dan of Course were once again fighting the non-stop chaos bakugan, and I must say we were having a completely hard time dealing with them. Dan on the other hand was at the Gundalian war headquarters because we had forced him to sit this battle out. He was a threat to the team even though I knew deep down that it greatly pained Dan to be called a threat to the team that he had spent years serving. And Marucho had said it straight on his face. He mentioned him as "unnecessary risk he had to remove". Even I admitted that he was too harsh on Dan on that one but it was necessary. Dan was acting like a total jerk lately and he at that moment totally deserved it. I thought while Talien was kicking some chaos bakugan ass. We had the Gundalian soldiers and the Castle knights fighting with us, but still it wasn't enough. We were totally outnumbered and we were being held at an edge of the cliff._

_Suddenly the ground began to shake violently like an earth quack had hit us. Slowly the ground began to give up on us and started transforming into uneven rabbles. Beneath it we more chaos bakugan, seriously! More like these were not enough. These mindless creatures were now above us, below us, ahead and behind us. We were totally cornered. This wasn't happening. We had clearly no chance of defeating them all by ourselves. We were held back by the massive offense of the chaos bakugan and I even heard Marucho say without knowing that he wished that Dan was here fighting with us. He was just as taken aback by his saying like I was. Marucho thought that Dan was a threat to the team so had replaced him as the leader of the bakugan battle brawlers which clearly hurt his feelings greatly. But I guess that when people are in trouble, they look for help even from those who they don't want to._

_Talien and Tri-Star were holding back the attack with their shields while the others were also at defense. Suddenly and miraclely the chaos bakugan stopped their attack. It was just too odd. At one moment they were storming at us and the other they just stopped attacking and showed the signs of retreat, as if they were waiting for someone or something to make an entrance. Oddity is one strong feature of these bakugan. Seriously. Out of exhaustion our bakugan returned back to us in their ball forms. But I knew this battle was far from over. I don't know why but I had a really bad feeling about this._

_Then again to our shock the ground give up on us once again. But this time instead of the chaos bakugan Magmel and razanoid were the once who made an entrance. I was clearly struck with the odd feelings of anger and shock and a little fear. They were overwhelming but I had never experienced them before to such magnitude. I couldn't be afraid of that ugly mug of his. I tried my best not to reveal my feelings on my pale face. After all I was a ninja. Ninja's don't get scared. Finally wolferio made me snap out of my thoughts._

"_Why is Magmel here leading the charge again?" said wolferio._

"_Ya, what does want with us, we don't have anything to give him." shouted Paige and I knew she was a little bit confused just like the rest of us, and she had the thickest head among us. No offense._

"_You pathetic creatures are totally useless; you have no purpose for me except…." Magmel's voice rang into my ears like a door bell._

"_I don't like the sound of this." Said Paige tensed._

"_Ya the word except doesn't sound good at all" I answered._

"_You may not have what I want but someone dear to you has." Magmel answered._

"_Dear to us, what do you mean?" I asked._

"_You don't need to know" razanoid said sharply._

_We were all taken aback, our bakugan were tied and we all were worn out. There was no way if even we working together can beat that creep. Even Dan wasn't able to beat him._

"_Now can we get what we came for, razanoid? Hahahaha" Magmel said calmly._

"_I am going to enjoy this" stated razanoid and then he suddenly launched a lightening attack at us that ran deep into our skin. I could only hear screams like hell and my body was numb. After a few minutes later we were all on the ground wasted. I didn't feel the ground when I hit it since my whole body was numb._

"_Hahahaha, look at the mighty bakugan battle brawlers, screaming like a bunch of insects." Magmel said mockingly._

"_Shut up Magmel, what do you want with us anyway? We don't have anything to give you nor has that someone dear you talk about." Marucho shouted._

_I couldn't believe my ears. Marucho said shut up. Man he must be seriously mad. Not that I can blame him._

"_I doubt about that brawlers" Magmel answered with confidence._

"_Pathetic creatures, you just stay down." Razanoid said while shooting another blast of lightening. There was another series of screams and then everything was dead silent._

"_Bait!" Magmel's this word opened my eyes wide open._

"_What bait for what" I asked. A loud laughter was the only answer to my question._

"_Wait". I said with shock and worry._

"_Wait, Dan, no!"_

**SO THIS IS THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON THIS TIME. AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY THE FLASHBACK BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO KNOW HOW DAN WAS CAPTURED, DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW. SO SIT TIGHT AND READ. N_n and don't forget to review please.**


End file.
